


on the editing room's floor

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Multi, POV Outsider, Weddings, fateswap!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: a series of outtakes/what-ifs/omakes/expansions.1) Curious... how did Noct, a fisherman they met a few weeks ago, know *exactly* how Ignis liked his Ebony?2) “You two are getting married." “Yes.” “Sweet Astrals. It’s canon.” “What?”





	1. blood of a martyr on my hands AU

**Author's Note:**

> my plunnies for FFXV have been a tad odd for me in that despite the fact that I reach the point where I consider the fic complete and done, I seem to have extra scenes (or different plot road taken) that I want to write. And they're persistent enough that I end up writing them.
> 
> In a nutshell, if you ever wanted me to write an extra scene for any of my FFXV fics, you might find it here. They were too short to really justify as standalone fic, though I suppose if I ever collect enough, it might be pulled out and turned into a proper sequel. 
> 
> It's highly recommended you read the AU first that each segment belongs to. The fic will be linked at the top.

Part of the [blood of a martyr on my hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881796) AU

It was a quiet morning. Under normal circumstances, it was one that Ignis would welcome. Life was chaotic and Ardyn’s schedule was often quite full and sporadic. Ignis had long learn to roll with the punches. So a quiet morning before all the chaos could start up, before Gladio, Prompto or Ardyn could wake up was often a welcomed moment of peace.

Only this time, Ignis was not the only one up.

“Good morning,” Noctis said quietly, not quite meeting Ignis’ eyes.

“Good morning,” Ignis replied back.

Noctis (Lucis Caelum apparently and not Noct Gar like he first introduced himself as) had been tagging along on their trip back to Insomnia at Ardyn’s insistence. In fact, the only person comfortable with the idea seemed to be Ardyn himself. Ignis had cited off reasons over why it was a bad idea, Gladio and Prompto chimed in as well. Noctis looked like he was ready to flee, but Ardyn, oddly intuned with Noctis’ flight instincts managed to stop him every time.

Ignis had no idea what to make of Noctis beside the odd tidbits of knowledge that had been discussed: Noctis had Starscourge before Ardyn had somehow manage to cure despite the prophecy originally mentioned, Noctis had Lucis Caelum magic despite there being no record of him as far as Ignis knew, and Noctis knew things despite there being no way for him to know.

“Here, I made a fresh pot of Ebony,” Noctis said, handing cup over to Ignis.

Ignis took a sip. Just enough sweetness as per his favorite way of having Ebony. The can version, while Ignis would drink it, was often too sweet and contained cream. It was also the only version that Noctis had seen him drink since they started their journey together. In other words, a perfect example of how Noctis knew something that he shouldn’t have.

“Not to your liking?” Noctis asked.

“It’s exactly to my preferences,” Ignis said.

He watched as the implication dawned on Noctis who downright flinched and took a step back, increasing the distance between them. That was the other thing Ignis had noted, the way Noctis hovered, just out of reach of them, looking at them with a sense of longing and grief but never daring to get too close. Ardyn would notice and would drag Noctis closer to them. Noctis would huff but let himself be manhandled like that.

Ignis didn’t know what to make of it.

“How?” Ignis asked.

Noctis helplessly shrugged and took another step back. “It’s a long story and not one I’m sure I should tell you.”

“It has to do with why you’re a Lucis Caelum despite there being no known record of you,” Ignis surmised.

“Yeah. Something like that.” Noctis looked down, still not looking Ignis in the eye. He never looked anyone except for Ardyn in the eye, choosing to look beyond them or at their shoulder.

And there was something so wrong about that.

“Noctis,” Ignis said.

Noctis flinched again.

Ignis frowned. He didn’t know what to make of Noctis. Truly. Noctis knew things, small things about Ignis, about Prompto and Gladio too. Like the way Ignis preferred his Ebony, Gladio’s taste in books, and Prompto’s character in King’s Knight. The only person he didn’t do that to was Ardyn.

It made no sense. Ardyn and Noctis were the ones who were connected, yet the two of them floated around each other in a careful dance, like strangers becoming friends. But it was with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto that Noctis was almost… familiar with it.

He looked at Noctis, staring down at his feet. It seemed odd for a man that was nearly a decade older than him to look like a meek drowned kitten but somehow Noctis managed it just fine. It raked Ignis’ skin how Noctis looked so defeated, so tired, so weary, so wary. He was grieving, but what, Ignis didn’t understand and neither Noctis nor Ardyn shared. Ignis didn’t like the way Noctis slumped his shoulders, sighed so deeply or often looked at them with unshed tears in his eyes.

Ignis didn’t like what he saw. It felt wrong. So he resolved to do something about it.

He took a step forward, closing the gap between him and Noctis.

“I won’t pretend to understand,” Ignis said. “Nor will I push should you and Dyn refuse to share. I know we didn’t start off on the best foot, but should you need any assistance you only need to ask.”

Noctis stared at him, dumbfounded. Then slowly, a small flicker of a smile spread across his face. “Thanks, Ignis.”

It was a start.


	2. Specscooking AU

Part of [Specscooking AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504097)

* * *

“You two are getting married?”

Sometimes, Cecilia wondered how this was her life. She could barely understand how she had regular meetings with the _Crown Prince of Lucis_ and his adviser over coffee.

She was fairly convinced that someone, probably Bahamut, was up there laughing at her. Oh sure, Ignis and Noctis were a pair of wonderful people. Noctis was nothing like how he appeared on TV. Ignis was willing to teach her cooking and freely gave out adulting advice.

(All her friends asked how she got her life under control. The joke was that she didn’t. She just listened to Ignis’ advice because Ignis was a paperwork master and knew exactly all the forms she had to fill out. And if he didn’t, he knew who to point her to and what questions she should ask.)

The novelty of the idea that she was sorta friends with the Crown Prince of Lucis and his adviser had not quite worn off, even six years later.

(How do you tell your very average, very common family that you’re on a first name basis with royalty? It was a question that Cecilia had pondered for years. It didn’t even need to stay a secret! According to Ignis, her family cleared the background checks (her best friends too!) and Cecilia had, somewhere over the years, signed the proper paperwork which meant, yes Cecilia could tell her family and best friends.)

Across the table, both Ignis and Noctis smiled. “Yes,” Ignis said. “It hasn’t been announced to the public yet, but we will be getting married later this year.”

She hadn’t even known they were dating nor had there been any gossip in the media. It wasn’t her business to pry but….

“You two are getting married,” Cecilia repeated.

“Yes,” Noctis said.

She looked back and forth between Ignis and Noctis before looking up at the ceiling. “Sweet Astrals. It’s canon.”

“What?” Noctis asked.

“Nothing!” She was not going to be the one to tell them they had a _fandom_.

She coughed. “Congratulations. I’m honored you trusted me with this information.”

“We do have a slight ulterior motive,” Ignis said. “We would like for you to bake our wedding cake.”

Cecilia blinked once, twice. “I beg your pardon?” she squeaked, not quite believing her ears.

Ignis gave her an amused look as Noctis snickered.

“We would like for you to bake our wedding cake,” Ignis repeated.

Okay. See that. That right there? There was a lot to unpack in there. First off, Cecilia was not a pastry chef. Second, despite being under Ignis’ instruction, both in person and via Specscooking videos, for the last six years, Cecilia was still a helpless mess in the kitchen in her option. Third, they wanted _her_ bake **them** a _**wedding cake**_.

“I’m not a pastry chef,” Cecilia said. She worked a desk job, inputting data and answering phone calls. Her desire to learn how to cook and bake was to mostly pretend to be a functional adult and convince her parents that she was not eating cup of noodles three times a day.

“We know,” Noctis said with a grin that Cecilia did not like one bit. (Six years had done nothing to curb Noctis’ mischievous ways. In fact, they had gotten even more devious.) “But Ignis and I have been to three different bakeries, discreetly inquiring, and Ignis took offense at the price, taste and skill level displayed.”

Noctis poked Ignis in the side. “He threw the gauntlet saying he could make a wedding cake that better suited the both of us. Except he’s getting married to me and won’t have time to actually bake said wedding cake.”

“And,” Cecilia said, voice going tight, “how does that factor me in?”

“You’re Ignis’ best student,” Noctis said, eyes glittering with mischief. “Who better to bake our wedding cake?”

Cecilia threw a pleading look at Ignis.

Ignis coughed, a faint red blush dusting his cheeks. “We would greatly appreciate it if you were willing to make it. I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

Make a wedding cake for Noctis and Ignis, sure, okay. Maybe with enough instructions she wouldn’t screw it up.

Make a wedding cake for the Crown Prince of Lucis and his adviser that ALL of Lucis was going to see?

That… was harder.

“Please?” Ignis implored.

Oh no. He was counting on her.

Oh no.

She was so screwed.

“Sure?” Cecilia squeaked.

Ignis let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. You’ve put a great burden off my mind.”

“You’ll be fine,” Noctis said cheerfully.

“Right,” Cecilia said, voice pitching even higher. “Of course. If you don’t mind, I’m going to faint now.”

She promptly passed out, conveniently missing out Noctis’ last words.

“I told you, Iggy, she was going to faint when you told her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha writing Cecilia was such a riot.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write Ignis' reaction to Noctis and the way Noctis knows (but shouldn't, couldn't) tiny little things about Ignis. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
